


Attention on Me!

by makuroshi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Fanart, Jealous Nanase Haruka, M/M, Merman Nanase Haruka, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuroshi/pseuds/makuroshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Rin kept picking up weird things he found on the job; first a waterholic merman, then a strange hybrid of bird and fish. When Rin gradually grew fond of the creature, someone got a little bit jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention on Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extraordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/gifts).



> Hi love! Since you said you've asked for the Iwatobi fish alien thingy before, I decided to work on that. Hope you like the gift :)
> 
> P/S: I also wrote an accompanying fic, unfortunately it's not finished yet. Will update this with the fic very soon, so stay tuned... Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a tablet so I drew this using a mouse... It was a nightmare, haha :') Kudos/comments are welcomed!


End file.
